


Minghao's heartbeat

by haloQii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angel Wen Junhui | Jun, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloQii/pseuds/haloQii
Summary: Before Minghao met Jun he never even dreamed about feeling what a heartbeat felt like again. Now that he remembers the feeling, he never wants to forget it again.





	Minghao's heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Junhao fic I wanted to write for Halloween 🎃👻🍬

Minghao sat in one of the unusually plain brown leather chairs that occupied the hallway of Joshua Hong's little make shift Medical Center for Supernaturals. He's been feeling rather weird lately, a feeling he hasn't felt in almost a thousand years. 

He felt alive.

When he first noticed, it made him rather happy. He was cuddled into his husbands chest while they were watching a really un accurate vampire movie that Junhui loved, when he smelled something so intoxicating he could almost breathe. Now that sentence doesn't really seem strange, until you take into play that vampires can't smell.

The reason it made him happy after the initial shock wore off was that the smell belonged to his husband, it was purely the smell of Jun, and Hao wouldn't have guessed that something could ever smell so amazing.

The second time it happened Minghao had a little panic attack if he was being honest. He had been sitting on the couch of their small cottage texting his best friend Mingyu while eating a bag of spicy, he guessed, chips. 

He didn't really know what flavor they were, just assumed they were spicy because Jun always said it was his favorite. 

As he heard Junhui unlock the door to their little home he stood up, happily skipping to his husband like he did everyday when the other came home from work.

Just like every other day, Hao hugged his husband close and kissed him softly, and just like every other day he felt an explosion of taste in his mouth.

Wait. 

What.

"What the hell was that" He asked softly to seemingly nobody as Jun walked to their room already pulling his tie off. Now that reaction seems a little strange, until you realize that vampires can't taste either.

The last straw however, sent Minghao running at top speed through the forest that their house was located in. He ran as fast as he could, to the nearest pack he could find. Once he got there he immediately found Mingyu snuggled up to his mate Wonwoo.

"Mingyu help, I think I'm dying" Minghao panted, which in turn caused the glorified puppy that was his best friend to burst out laughing.

"Minghao you are literally dead already" He said sitting up.

"I smelled Jun's shampoo, I can smell, I'm not supposed to be able to smell" He said softly. Something about saying it aloud not quite sitting right with him. When the words finally sank into Mingyu's ears his face paled, almost matching his best friends cold skin tone.

"We have a clinic here, Seokmin's fiance runs it. He'll know what to do" Wonwoo said silently starting to lead them in the right direction.

By the time they arrived at the small and cosy looking Medical Senter Minghao had almost died of anticipation. He knew there was something wrong with him. 

It had to be something huge, there was something he didn't tell Mingyu to afraid that voicing it out loud would somehow cause him to immediately vanish.

"Xu Minghao?" He heard a soft melodic voice say once the door in front of him opened. Minghao stood from his chair replying with a small nod. Joshua, he presumed, beckoned him into the office closing the door behind them softly. "You must be Hao" He smiled. "Min talks about you a lot, always smiling so brightly. My name is Joshua Hong, his fiance" Joshua smiled, offering Minghao a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you" Hao almost whispered, before clearing his throat and trying again. He took the males similar sized hands, shaking them softly.

"My god are you warm" Joshua commented. "Seokmin always told me you were a vampire, did I remember it wrong" He said doubting himself.

"I am a vampire, that's why I'm here. Something really strange his happening to me, I think I'm dying" He said seriously.

"Hao sweeties, I don't think that's possible" Joshua said softly, sensing Hao's worry.

"You don't understand, a heart is beating inside of me. I can feel it right at this very moment. If I was born a vampire and not turned I wouldn't have know the feeling, but I do, I remember what it feels like to have a heartbeat and that's what I'm feeling inside me. It's killing me, I feel like this is how vampires die" Minghao said, he was noticeably afraid. 

What Joshua heard though made him relax. It hasn't happened many times before, but he has witnessed it once before. A man named Jeonghan came to his clinic a few years ago. 

The man was a vampire, and he also had the exact same story.

"Hao you're not dying, you're expecting" Joshua said smiling brightly.

"I'm what? " Minghao asked confused. He's dead, how could he possibly have life inside of him.

"You're married to an angel aren't you?" Joshua asked him receiving a small nod in return. "You're dead, he basically represents life, they cancel each other out" Joshua said happily.

Once the initial shock waved off, Minghao asked Mingyu and Wonwoo to take him home. They complied never asking anything, neither did they ask about the small smile growing on Minghao's lips.

When his friends left, Minghao decided to lay down on Junhui and his bed letting the weight of Joshua's words finally sink in. 

There was a little life inside of him, growing, smelling, tasting and beating. 

Without realizing it Hao fell asleep on their bed to the sound of their unborn child's heartbeat that softly echoed inside his body.

When Jun came home that evening and found his beautiful husband asleep on their bed, curled up into a tiny ball he softly kissed his head.

"HaoHao, baby. Wake up please" He whispered softly, only to receive a very vampire like hiss and a small twitch.

He didvhowever wake up immediately when he tasted Jun's lips on his.

"How unfair, you taste incredible, now I'm definitely awake" Hao said sweetly while sitting up.

"What are you talking about sleepyhead, you can't taste anything" Jun laughed, writing it off as sleepy banter.

"Not true, because of you I have the opportunity to taste again" He said kissing Jun softly "Because of you I have the ability to smell again" Hao said breathing in the body spray he never could smell before.

"What are you talking about HaoHao" Jun said confused, he was scared, Minghao wasn't supposed to be able to do any of these things. 

Minghao guided Jun's hand to his stomach where he was sure to feel a heartbeat, he was an angel after all.

"Junnie you gave me a heartbeat, it just isn't mine to keep" Hao said smiling brightly.


End file.
